Kingpin (Marvel's Spider-Man)
Wilson Fisk, auch bekannt als der Kingpin, ist ein Schurke und der erste Bossgegner aus dem 2018 erschienenen Videospiel Marvel's Spider-Man. Fisk ist eine kriminelle Größe in New York City und seit acht Jahren der Erzfeind von Spider-Man, der sich schließlich mit der Polizei zusammentut um den Kingpin hinter Gitter zu bringen. Obwohl Fisk sämtliche seiner Truppen am Fisk-Tower zusammenzieht um sich zu verteidigen, kann Spider-Man das Gebäude dennoch stürmen, Fisk in einem brutalen Kampf besiegen und ihn der Polizei aushändigen. Allerdings ruft das Machtvakuum, welches durch Fisks Verhaftung entstand, andere - weitaus schlimmere - Schurken auf den Plan, die nun profitieren wollen. Biographie Vergangenheit Fisk ist seit acht Jahren der Erzfeind von Spider-Man. In ihrem ersten Kampf gegeneinander nutzte Fisk ein Samurai-Schwert, mit dem er Spider-Man schwer verletzen und ihn in die Flucht schlagen konnte. Durch seinen Einfluss auf diverse Behörden und einflussreiche Personen, einschließlich einiger Polizisten, konnte er trotz seiner Gang-Aktivitäten jedoch nie hinter Gitter gebracht werden. So konnte Fisk als der kriminelle Kingpin jahrelang ein kriminelles Imperium in New York City errichten. Unter anderem kaufte Fisk den Hafen und entließ die Belegschaft, um illegal Kunstschätze in die Stadt importieren zu können. Einige dieser Kunstwerke und Artefakte - größtenteils aus asiatischen Kulturen - stellte Fisk in einem Museum in New York aus, andere verkaufte er aus dem Museum aus weiter. In dem Museum lagerte er zudem eine hohle Statue, in der er wichtige Beweismittel versteckte. Die Kunstverkäufe dienten Fisk zudem dazu, Einkünfte aus seinen illegalen Geschäften zu waschen. Diesen Teil des Geschäfts überließ er der Museumsbesitzerin Rose Roseman. Zu einem unbestimmten Zeitpunkt wurde Fisk angeheuert, ein Versuchslabor für das Projekt "Devil's Breath" zu erbauen. Fisk hatte Ehrfurcht vor diesem Projekt und hegte Zweifel. Verhaftung Nach einiger Arbeit gegen Fisks Imperium entscheidet die Polizeichefin Yuri Watanabe, endlich gegen den Kingpin vorzugehen. Schließlich stürmt die Polizei Fisk Tower und auch Spider-Man begibt sich dorthin um seinen Erzfeind zu Fall zu bringen. Er wird aber kurz abgelenkt, als Fisks Handlanger am Times' Square versuchen, Verstärkung der Polizei davon abzuhalten, den Fisk Tower zu erreichen. Nachdem diese besiegt sind, taucht Spider-Man am Fisk Tower auf, an dem ein regelrechter Kleinkrieg herrscht. Aus Fenstern und von Balkonen aus feuern Fisks Soldaten auf die anrückende Polizei, so dass Spider-Man die Polizei unterstützen muss. Während die Polizei den Turm stürmt, verhindert Spider-Man, dass Fisks Männer die Server löschen und somit Beweismittel vernichten können. Während er an dem Computer arbeitet, kontaktiert Fisk ihn und behauptet spöttisch, dass es selbst für Spider-Man ein neues Feigheits-Tief ist, sich im Serverraum zu verstecken. Er behauptet, dass Spider-Man nach all den Jahren immer noch ein ignorantes Kind ist und wird sauer, als er erkennt, dass Spider-Man den Löschvorgang beendet hat. Er befiehlt seinen Truppen zornig, den Serverraum zu stürmen um die Löschung wieder anzutreiben und während Spider-Man gegen diese Truppen kämpft, ruft Fisk dass er alleine es war, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass in der Stadt Ordnung herrscht und dass die wahnsinnigen Schurken der Stadt ohne ihn Chaos verursachen werden. Nachdem er einige weitere von Fisks Söldnern - einschließlich korrupter Polizisten - in den höheren Stockwerken ausgeschaltet hat, erreicht Spider-Man schließlich Fisks Büro, in dem dieser gerade einen letzten Brief unterzeichnet. Als Spider-Man ihn konfrontiert, befiehlt Fisk einem Soldaten per Funk, seinen Fluchthelikopter bereitzustellen. Er behauptet dann, dass er nicht geglaubt hat, dass Spider-Man es so weit bringen würde, dass diese Dummheit nun aber enden wird. Per Fernbedienung lässt Fisk zwischen sich und Spider-Man eine panzersichere Glasscheibe herunterfahren, so dass er von seinem Rivalen getrennt ist. Gleichzeitig aktiviert Fisk Maschinengewehr-Turrets in seinem Büro, die sofort das Feuer auf Spider-Man eröffnen. Nachdem Spider-Man die Turrets zerstört und mit ihnen das Panzerglas eingeworfen hat, schreit Fisk zornentbrannt, dass er Spider-Man vernichten wird. Er stürmt wieder in das Büro, schlägt seinen massiven Schreibtisch in Stücke und schleudert die Fragmente auf Spider-Man, der diese aber aus der Luft fangen und auf Fisk zurückwerfen kann. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Fisk und Spider-Man, in dem Spider-Man Fisk mit Spinnenweben beschießt um so eine Öffnung zu erschaffen und Fisk anzugreifen. Schließlich gelingt es Fisk allerdings, in Spider-Man hineinzustürmen und mit ihm durch die Wand zu rammen. Er schleudert Spider-Man in das Foyer seines Turms, wo sich die letzten verbliebenen Truppen Fisks befinden. Fisk befiehlt seinen Männern, ihn im Kampf zu unterstützen, aber dennoch gelingt es Spider-Man erneut, Fisk einige Treffer zu verpassen. Im Verlauf des Kampfs bricht schließlich der Boden unter den beiden Kontrahenten ein, so dass sie ins Foyer hinabstürzen. Selbst in der Luft prügeln beide noch aufeinander ein, bis Spider-Man Fisk kurz vor dem Aufprall in einem Netz fängt. Fisk wird von der Polizei in Empfang genommen und in Handschellen aus dem Gebäude geführt, wo die Presse bereits wartet. Kurz bevor Fisk in den Polizeitransporter gebracht werden kann, stellt sich ihm Spider-Man erneut in den Weg und behauptet stolz, dass Fisk endlich nach Ryker's Island gebracht wird. Fisk warnt jedoch, dass dies nicht mehr als eine kleine Nebensächlichkeit darstellt und dass sich Spider-Man schon in einem Monat wünschen wird, dass Fisk zurück ist, da er der einzige war, der die Ordnung in der Stadt gewahrt hat. Fisk wird schließlich in das Supergefängnis "The Raft" überführt. Im Gefängnis Nach Fisks Verhaftung versucht eine neue Gang in New York, die Inner Demons, Fisks Territorium zu übernehmen und liefern sich dabei mit den Überresten von Fisks Gang. Als Spider-Man einen Angriff der Demons auf eine von Fisks Baustellen verhindert, findet er bei einem von Fisks Mitarbeitern ein Telefon, welches Fisk vom Gefängnis aus anruft. Spider-Man geht ans Telefon und will von Fisk wissen, wer der Anführer der Inner Demons ist, und Fisk antwortet, dass er es Spider-Man vielleicht verraten wird, wenn er seine Männer am Leben hält. Tatsächlich taucht zur selben Zeit Verstärkung der Demons in Helikoptern auf und muss von Spider-Man besiegt werden. Danach verrät Fisk Spider-Man nur, dass er das Dach nach dem Anführer der Demons durchsuchen soll. Fisk ruft später Norman Osborn an und droht, ihre gemeinsamen Geschäfte zu offenbaren, was Osborn höchstwahrscheinlich die nächste Bürgermeisterwahl kosten würde. Osborn entgegnet jedoch, dass er seine Männer Fisks Büroräume bereits hat durchsuchen lassen um Beweise an sich zu nehmen und somit Fisks Wort gegen seins stehen würde. Galerie FiskSchreibt.png|Fisk schreibt seinen letzten Brief FiskSpiderman.png|Spider-Man konfrontiert Fisk FiskZünder.png|Fisk aktiviert den Panikraum SpidermanTrittFisk.png|Spider-Man tritt Fisk nieder FiskHängt.png|Fisk ist besiegt FiskVerhaftet.png|Fisk wird verhaftet Trivia * Fisk besaß ein Cello aus dem 18. Jahrhundert, welches einst Eigentum von Benito Mussolini war. Fisk nannte das Cello Vanessa - ein Hinweis auf Vanessa Fisk aus den Comics. en:Kingpin (Marvel's Spider-Man) Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Marvel-Schurke Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Gangster Kategorie:Ehrenhaft Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Bossgegner